Woman Like You
by Sea Native
Summary: One-shot song-fic loosely based on the song Woman Like You by Lee Brice! Knowing the song isn't necessary. Smutty, Lemony, EClare! May become a two-shot.


**Loosely based on the song, "Woman Like You" by Lee Brice. I would have stayed closer to the song, because nothing would make me happier than writing Eli as a nice southern gentleman, but it seemed more fitting this way! **

I thrust my hips one more time into Clare and as her release came, so did mine. Hearing her whisper my name and a curse word in the same breath, and _feeling_ her body come undone underneath mine was just too incredibly alluring for me to hold out any longer.

She lazily wrapped her arms around my neck and with eyes closed, pulled me down to kiss her. I smiled against her lips, kissing her softly. Her post-sex glow was one of my absolute favourite things about her. She was quiet, sleepy and adorably affectionate.

Feeling like I was crushing her, I pulled out of her slowly, placed my hands on her hips and rolled off of her so we ended up laying entangled with one another on our sides.

Clare finally opened her eyes, though not even completely, and they met mine. She grinned lazily and whispered, "I love you."

We were close enough that our naked bodies were flush together and our noses brushed. I smiled in response and replied, "I love you more, beautiful girl."

She closed her eyes again and her sleepy voice said, "You wouldn't believe how untrue that is. There's no way you could love me more than I love you, I know it."

I smiled once more and pressed my lips to hers. It was an innocent kiss; in comparison to what we had just finished doing to one another, but it was passionate nonetheless.

There was no way either of us could ever prove or convince the other that our love was greater but it sure did feel wonderful trying. It may be slightly greedy of me but I sure do love Clare telling me that she loves me an impossibly large amount. I'd never tire of hearing her say it.

"You're not going to win, Blue Eyes."

However, I liked to spoil her with my affections more than I liked to be spoiled.

"I love you most, Clare Edwards. End of story."

In an effort to show her how final my words were, I rolled over and grabbed the remote for the flat screen television mounted on the wall opposite our bed. I turned it on and set it to CNN, before muting it and putting the remote back on my night stand.

Clare and I both love falling asleep to the evening news.

I grabbed my boxers from the lamp where Clare had tossed them and gave her a look.

"So eager to get me naked that she neglects to care for the furniture. You vixen." I say as I get out from under the covers to slip my boxers back on.

She smirks back and gets out of bed, as well.

"God, I love you." I tell her again as she saunters around the bed toward me; gloriously naked, to my endless delight.

All creamy skin, curvy hips and long legs. I would never get sick of looking at her body.

I would also never get sick of the fact that she still blushes slightly when I stare at her. She walks past me and I let my eyes follow her to my dresser. She opens the top drawer, where I keep t-shirts, and grabs one to sleep in.

She pulls the black Alexisonfire concert tee over her head and grins at me when finished.

"Hope you don't mind." She says before smiling, grabbing panties from the top drawer of her dresser, and then hopping back into bed.

I crawl under the cover on my side of the bed and we meet in the middle; me with an arm around her shoulders and her curled up on my chest.

I kiss the top of her head, and start to play with her cinnamon curls absentmindedly as I turn my attention to the news.

Clare's legs shift under the covers and her hands rub my chest as she settles into watch too.

Once her movement stops and her breathing begins to slow, I know it's only a matter of time before the pair of us is fast asleep. It's late, we both work in the morning and we have had our fair share of strenuous activity today so I whisper a, "good night" and an, "I love you" and let my eyes fall shut.

Before warmth and comfort can lull me to sleep, Clare rolls so she's laying with her upper body flush on mine, her chin on my shoulder and kisses me on the cheek.

"Eli?" She whispers.

I open my eyes to find her blue eyes looking lovingly into mine.

"Yes, Clare?" I whisper back with humour in my voice.

I imagine that she's not quite ready to sleep yet and just wants to talk for a little while longer.

She starts to trace circles on my chest and her eyes fall to her fingers. Is she..nervous?

As she intently stares at her finger drawings, she says, "What would you do..if you had never met me?"

Ahhhh, I get it. I had all but pushed the events of today-everything pre-sex-from my mind, but evidently Clare hadn't been able to do the same.

She and I had spent this evening on a double date with Alli and her new boyfriend, Max. However, my original plan for this evening had been to accompany Adam to a downtown bar to see the Arkells* play.

Clare had made the plan with Alli, and ran it past me, a week or two ago and I had agreed because I knew it would make her all kinds of happy. I had forgotten that Adam had mentioned the show to me long before and I had told him, too, that I would love to go tonight.

He phoned our condo in the early morning, while I was showering, and had left the reminder of the show with Clare. Once I was out of the shower, Clare and I ended up having a pretty heated discussion over the mix-up.

She thought I had neglected to remember the double date and made plans with Adam instead, and was instantly hurt. I calmed her down and told her that it had been the other way around. When she asked me how I was planning to fix it, I knew that one answer would hurt our relationship and the other would cost me a comic book.

I promised Clare that I didn't mind going on the double date, which I honestly didn't, and slipped outside into the hall to phone Adam.

As I predicted, Adam wanted an issue of the Goon for his trouble but otherwise understood. I told him to give my ticket to the girl at his work who he had developed a fancy for. Once he realized me skipping out was a chance for him to get laid, I was all forgiven.

Our double date with Alli and Max turned out to be a ton of fun and the thanks I got from Clare afterwards was magnificent. Though obviously, Clare was still worrying about the situation.

I touched her chin and had her eyes meet mine. "Die, Clare. I would die." I told her with a slight smile.

She smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Really, Eli. What would your life be like, if I weren't in it?"

I understood her question now. She was worrying that her presence in my life had changed it, in a way that I didn't like.

Tonight, instead of going to a concert downtown with my best friend, I had a double date at a fancy restaurant uptown. Sure, a year ago, I wouldn't have thought that anything would make me miss live music in my favourite bar with my friends. However, this beautiful girl in my arms had given me a reason to be elsewhere tonight and I wasn't the least bit upset about it. If she needed to hear that, I'd happily tell her every day into forever.

"I can't be sure, Clare. I can guess though." Then, I dug deep down and brought out the most honest answer I could.

"Let's see, I'd read as many comic books as Adam does, I would only have pop tarts and ketchup chips in the kitchen and I would probably be better at the new Halo game. I would still skateboard everywhere, I would have no idea what yoga is, and I would be a more dedicated Arkells fan, if we weren't together. But really, if I were single right now, I would still be looking for you."

As I finished my sentence, Clare's hesitant expression had become more loving and intent. I was happy to see that she was paying attention to what I was saying, rather than giving her fingers her focus.

Since I had her interest, I continued to pour my heart out.

"But really, I wouldn't trade a single day with you for four hundred _years_ as a single guy in Toronto."

I earned one of those beautiful smiles and she rolled her eyes, playfully, like she always does in response to a cheesy line.

"C'mon, Clare, seriously, if I hadn't been lucky enough to find you, I would still have the pool table instead of a dinner table; I would be in Jakes's weird Dead Hand cover band; and I'd be a little richer if I still played poker every Tuesday night. I would have season tickets to the Leafs, and this bed would not have a single decorative pillow on it, but if I were alone and out there playing the field, I would be waiting to find you. You know what a mess I would be if I didn't have you here with me."

At least, I hoped she did. To be sure, I rubbed my thumb on her cheek softly and dropped my voice to a whisper before I continued.

"You know I already read plenty of comic books, and I would take your delicious pancakes over Pop Tarts any day. I can beat a Torres brother at Halo, every time, which is good enough for me. As a twenty-five year old with a _career_, it was definitely time I bought a car. I might miss skating sometimes, but God, you know how much I love watching you do yoga, and every now and then I can miss a concert to have super hot sex with a beautiful lady. I love the sound of you whispering my name more than I like any Arkells song out there. Clare, you've got to know that I would take this relationship over being single every time. I honestly don't know what I would do, if I had never met a woman like you."

I hoped that my answer would put Clare completely at ease. Everything I told her was the absolute truth and I hated to think she believed any different. Surely, she had to know that she had made my life infinitely better, just by being in it?

Her face, which had been intent on mine but otherwise impartial, burst into a smile and she brought her lips up to meet mine.

"I love you, Eli." She whispered as we broke apart.

"I love you more, baby." I whispered back.

Her head fell to my chest. "Not this again!"

* * *

***The Arkells are an absolutely fantastic band, who I highly recommend if you've never listened to them!**

**Thoughts? I was considering making this a two-shot and having Clare give Eli the same sort of lemon-y speech. Would you guys read it?**

**Thank you! x**


End file.
